swd6fandomcom-20200213-history
Katira Eve
Katira Eve was born in the city of Chaas, on the planet of Zeltros. The daughter of a career planetary security officer, her childhood life was idyllic. In a chain of events known only too well throughout the galaxy however, Katira’s father was drawn to the corrupting influences of the Chaas underworld. Desperate to satisfy his secret addictions, he sold his own daughter to a growing criminal power known only as the Consortium. The sounds of festival and revelry from the city center of Chaas faded into the dark night, and Katira watched as her father ashamedly turned his face from hers, walking away with a kilo of unrefined spice and her own innocence. The next several years were a blur of violence and criminal enterprise. The fall of the Empire and rise of the New Republic created chaos throughout the galaxy. The Consortium trained and used Katira in various parts of it’s planned expansion, leading up to their own merger with several criminal organizations only known by the name of its shadow council, The Collective. It was on the ascension of the Consortium leader, Miles Malum, to a seat on the council that Katira finally managed her escape from the Consortium as she stowed away on a smuggler ship named The Wild Karrde. Specializing in using her natural talents to con, steal, bargain, and sneak her way into success on mission, Katira became a valued part of Talon Karrde's organization. She excelled in turning her charm into a weapon to drain the coffers of the very crime lords she had been groomed to please. Eventually deciding she needed to find her own path in the galaxy, Katira parted ways amicably with Karrde and made her way to Cloud City where she met Baron Administrator Blaine Hansom and his wayward band of adventurers. Stats DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 5D, blaster: blaster rifle 7D, dodge 5D, dodge: energy weapons 7D, pickpocket 6D KNOWLEDGE 3D Value 4D MECHANICAL 4D Starfighter piloting 5D, starship gunnery 5D PERCEPTION 5D Con 5D, hide 5D, persuasion 5D, persuasion: seduction 5D+2, search 6D, sneak 6D STRENGTH 2D+1 TECHNICAL 3D Security 3D Move: 10 'Special abilities: ' * Katira has the ability to change her skin, hair, and eye color, each taking a round to change * Empathy: Zeltron feel other people’s emotions as if they were their own. Therefore, they receive a -1D penalty to ALL rolls when in the presence of anyone projecting strong negative emotions * Pheromones: Zeltron can project their emotions, and this gives them a +1D bonus to influencing others through the use of the bargain, command, con, or persuasion skills * Entertainers: Due to their talents as entertainers, Zeltron gain a +1D bonus to any skill rolls involving acting, playing musical instruments, singing, or other forms of entertainment * Initiative Bonus: Zeltron can react to people quickly due to their ability to sense emotion, and thus they gain a +1 pip bonus to initiative rolls Weapons & Equipment Katira generally wears her deep red cresh armor with a concealment vest underneath, however she can dress up to any occasion and is perfectly comfortable in a fancy ball gown (and pickpocketing her dance partners). On her person Cresh luck armor, BlasTech survivor 1000 concealment Vest, kase advanced combat helmet, chronometer with hidden compartment, BlasTech A283 sniper rifle, coral vibro-dagger (kept in boot), dissuasion field belt, MerrSonn Elec Gloves, RanCorp Mark-6 Holo-shroud, RanCorp Neo-X8 Individual Field Disruptor Stored elsewhere Synthrope, sabacc deck, Imperial identification card, small amount of Spice (valued at ~1,000 cr), 5 medpacks, light blast armor, 2 blaster pistols (4D), vibroblade, deed to unknown droid, headset comlink, quarren ornate necklace, stormtrooper utility belt, 2 normal credsticks, 2 credsticks from Vikir and Tam, comlink, 3 energy packs, blaster pistol (4D), Imperial comlink, rations, old expensive bar of metal, nav drive and records, and holoprojector from the old republic vessel, the Asturti, Related Characters Contacts Early on in Katira's career, she worked for Talon Karrde and his crew. Enemies Katira made a sworn enemy of Miles Malum and his slaver group, The Consortium when the team caused the collapse of the Consortium and its removal from The Collective. Malum is presumed deceased. Properties & Revenue On Lok Doonium Mining Facility Katira is 1/4 the owner of a Doonium Mining Facility. It's currently operating at a rate of 20,000 credits per 3 missions split amongst the four owners. Starships Starfighters TIE Interceptor Bota, Tek, and Katira each stole a TIE Interceptor from the Empire, and Katira had it modified by the Crimson Oath Squadron. Katira's is marked with multiple kills, signifying she stole it from an Imperial Ace. Space Transports The Crucible II On Lok, Katira stole The Crucible II, the ship the Consortium was working on, after killing Miles Malum. Droids R2-G7 Rebuilt from the crate of spare astromech parts, Katira uses R2-G7 to help pilot her modified TIE Interceptor. ADSE-09 Purchased from the wheel, ADSE-09 is a weapons maintenance droid that has been modified by prior owners - the the hover unit removed and has standard bipedal legs, and one upgraded eye which adds to his ability to make complex repairs. ADSE-09 has a melancholy disposition and a pessimistic, yet often pragmatic, look at the universe as one of his prior owners, much to his dismay, operated a child slavery ring. A2-A3 Purchased from the wheel, A2-A3 is a standard A2 Accounting/Business droid. Jxm9 The Jxm9 ship core was originally from The Asturti, a crashed Old Republic vessel. Income & Expenses Category:PCs Category:Katira